


【汉荣】假孕梗

by onlytobesweet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlytobesweet/pseuds/onlytobesweet





	【汉荣】假孕梗

大家各自练习的时候，权顺荣在房间边缘认真打磨着自己的表情演技，要确保沿着动线踉跄移动的样子充满成熟美才行，谁知道下一个转身就和坐在练习室角落的一堆垫子上饶有兴致地盯着自己的尹净汉对上了眼，权顺荣脚下一绊马上扑过去趴在他哥腿上撒娇，“不要盯着我看……”。怎么这么容易害羞，看着弟弟难为情的样子尹净汉宠溺的打包票，“别盯着你看吗，知道了知道了”，嘴上这样说着，等人转身一走视线还是照样黏上去。

尹净汉觉得权顺荣最近有点奇怪，总是躲着自己，不得不共处一室的时候，连视线也要逃避。今晚也是，练习从来不会早退的孩子竟然刚开始没多久就找不到人了，尹净汉问了老师才知道权顺荣说身体不舒服，要自己一个人回宿舍休息。尹净汉可没那么好糊弄，和大家打了声招呼抓起外套就往宿舍走，他倒要看看这小孩到底怎么回事。

宿舍里一盏灯都没开，尹净汉从黑漆漆的被窝里把权顺荣扒出来的时候发现他好像真的生病了，手里握着的胳膊散发着灼人的热度，尹净汉打开了床头灯想给弟弟量个体温，权顺荣却像被暖黄色的灯光吓到了，又用被子把自己整个裹了起来。“哥……别开灯……别看我……”，鼻音重得不行，像忍着什么委屈，尹净汉直觉哪里出了问题，又不忍心逼他，只好关灯上床倚在弟弟旁边。

权顺荣在被子里蜷成一小团，只有几缕金色的头发露在外面，时不时有抽噎闷闷地传出来，听得人心疼。尹净汉用手顺着他脊背的拱起弧度摸下去，想要给他一些安慰，手接触的瞬间权顺荣整个人仿佛过电一般猛烈地抖了一下，一声泣音毫无预兆的在昏暗的房间里炸开来。尹净汉的手收也不是放也不是，他无奈地叹了口气，“顺荣最近到底怎么了，就这么想要躲着哥吗”，权顺荣哽咽的声音更明显了，他两条纤细的手臂胡乱从被子里伸出来圈在尹净汉腰上，“不是，我没有……哥，你摸摸我，摸摸我吧……”。尹净汉就真的像哄孩子一样，顺着后背一下下地摸，权顺荣蜷缩的身体嵌在他包容的臂弯里，弧度倒也恰到好处。

被子里稀薄的氧气终于消耗殆尽，权顺荣不情不愿的探出头来，脸蛋憋得通红还心虚地去偷看他哥的表情，尹净汉看着好笑，“终于肯出来了？说说吧到底怎么回事”。权顺荣支支吾吾地也不肯说个所以然，只是蹭上去亲他哥的嘴角，盼着把这一时半会糊弄过去就算了。尹净汉看他状态不对，有心放他一马，搂着人亲了一会也就作罢。权顺荣乖乖把被子分他一半，两个人就那么搂着睡了过去，一夜无话，这事似乎就翻篇了。

还是不对，尹净汉发现最近权顺荣好像，该怎么描述呢，就像小动物要冬眠了一样。练习的时候满头大汗也要用长袖长裤把自己包得严严实实，平常最会调动氛围的一个人最近总是无精打采的，好像疲惫得很，休息的时候总在睡觉。尹净汉觉得自己的忍耐和尊重在权顺荣这行不通，不把他的嘴撬开这小孩就只会自己往肚子里咽，于是在一个崔韩率回家的晚上，他不请自来，推开了权顺荣的房门。

权顺荣正背对着门口换衣服，上衣都掀到头顶了又被开门声惊得摁下来，还要用一双小手紧紧地攥着下摆。对，最近也格外容易受惊，尹净汉越发气闷了。“哥，你怎么来了，你出去等我吧，我换个衣服”，权顺荣自顾自地低着头一个劲地说，尹净汉往前走一步他就往后退一步，脚后跟踢到床边一个不稳就摔在了床上。权顺荣白色的上衣整个暴露在顶灯下，胸口的位置隐隐洇出两坨深色的水迹，他手忙脚乱地想爬起来却被尹净汉牢牢压住四肢摁回了床上。

尹净汉也不跟他废话，一抬手就把权顺荣的长袖扒了下来，然后他不由地愣住了。权顺荣的胸口就像青春期发育的少女一般鼓起了两个小乳包，乳头比之前变大了一些颜色也更深了，刚才这一番挣扎下来竟然已经微微勃起。红色的嫩肉上还残留着几丝白色的水迹，尹净汉突然发觉，空气里一直涌动着的奇怪的味道原来是奶腥味。权顺荣眼看着自己辛苦隐藏的秘密还是暴露在了尹净汉面前，金豆豆止不住地往外掉，“哥，你不要压着我……宝宝……”，他挥舞着手直去捂自己的小腹，尽管那里还是一样的平坦，但权顺荣相信，里面有他的小宝宝。这种信念坚定到足以欺骗他自己的大脑，各种激素在中枢的指挥下有条不紊地改造着权顺荣的身体，让他变成了最适合孕育小生命的状态。

尹净汉回过神来马上就理清楚了来龙去脉，权顺荣之前那次“生病”应该是发情期到了，被自己摸着后背安抚了一晚上后就进入了假孕状态，然后才有了后来的种种反常。突然拥有了孩子他爸的身份，尹净汉从兴师问罪变成了负荆请罪。“顺荣对不起，你怎么都不和我说呢，自己一个人承受很辛苦吧……”，权顺荣体温比平时高一些身子也软一些，他把毛茸茸的小脑袋拱在尹净汉颈窝里，不让他看见自己的表情，然后才小心翼翼地问：“哥……想要宝宝吗，会嫌弃我吗”。尹净汉的胸口好像被棉花一般松软的情绪填满了，轻飘飘的熨帖却又噎得人有些闷痛，他捧着权顺荣的脸细致地和他接吻，在唇齿分离的短暂间隙里传达喜欢、想做几个简单的词汇。

尹净汉体贴的关了灯，在黑暗里探索着权顺荣因为假孕而与往日不同的身体。弟弟在亲吻的时候变得更加黏人，他似乎格外沉迷这种表达亲昵的方式，叼着尹净汉的下唇吮个不够。得益于格外丰沛的体液的润滑，尹净汉的手指轻松探入了紧窄的后穴，在软肉里变着法磨碾，逼的权顺荣搂着他脖子的手臂越发收紧。以前权顺荣害羞，总不肯用骑乘位，这次尹净汉打着“不能压到宝宝”的旗号，总算哄着他跨在了自己身上。权顺荣一只手扶着慢慢往下坐，另一只手还不忘护着小腹，丝毫不知道自己咬紧了嘴唇腿肚子都在打颤的样子只会让尹净汉更想欺负他。

终于坐到底的时候两个人都出了一口气，权顺荣觉得只是这样就已经耗尽了力气，越发不知道该如何是好，偏偏尹净汉还不肯放过他，揉捏着他的两瓣臀肉玩笑道：“顺荣在台上扭给克拉看的时候不是很会吗，怎么现在不能扭给哥哥看呢”。被欺负得狠了，权顺荣朝着尹净汉的肩膀就是一口，小老虎还会咬人呢，尹净汉心想，可惜现在不是老虎，是兔子。尹净汉双手捉住他的胯用力往上挺腰，权顺荣不得不用胳膊在后面撑住自己，身体因为快感向后绷出新月的弧度。这个姿势进得格外深，孕期更加敏感的身体几乎承受不住激烈的顶弄，权顺荣的腹部被身前那根分泌的液体搞得一塌糊涂，整个人汗津津的，全身都透着粉，看起来好吃极了。

尹净汉伸手把人捞到自己怀里，低了头去吸权顺荣微微隆起的胸口，刚出生的婴儿会用舌头裹住乳头创造出负压状态来吮吸母乳，尹净汉模仿着轻轻一吸权顺荣就低声惊呼起来。乳汁顺着腺管的脉络汇集涌出，那种感觉让他头皮发麻，他闭了眼不去看，羞耻感沸腾在身体的每一个毛孔。

尹净汉到底还是不舍得，换了个姿势让弟弟躺下掰开腿顶了进去，权顺荣的双手被十指紧扣放在头的两侧，他无处可躲，只能定定的看着头顶尹净汉的脸。他觉得自己哭得眼睛红红的样子一定丑极了，明明从之前发情的时候开始就想一直躲着哥的，不想让他看见自己脆弱的、不堪的样子，没想到最后秘密还是没能藏住。尹净汉看出他又在走神，无奈地低头亲亲他，“只要是你我都喜欢，以后有什么事就和我说，不要躲着我好不好”，连哭带喊权顺荣的嗓子都哑了，一声好重复了几次才发清楚，格外可怜又可爱得不行。尹净汉最后射进去的时候权顺荣已经是半梦半醒的状态了，手还摸在肚子上嘴里呢喃着宝宝的字样，顺荣这么在意宝宝如果知道自己只是假孕一定会很伤心，不过没关系，从现在开始，努力做到真怀孕就可以了。


End file.
